dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Anderson Doctor
The Jack Anderson Doctor, known as the ?st Doctor, is an incarnate of the Doctor who appears in the Lungbarrow Brothers anniversary special "Dark Impulses". Character. My thoughts exactly, Mr Cope, my thoughts exactly. Well decidedly longer in words, but thoughts don’t always come in words. Depends on the thinker. And I'm a thinker and a speaker. - The ?st Doctor. The ?st Doctor is a slightly bombastic, eloquently verbose and intelligent incarnation of the Doctor. He has a very clear mission statement, seeing it as his role in life to "put and end to the bad people": his companion notes that he has become serious about this role, more so than he was at the beginning of their association. He seems to take great delight in long explanations of his thought processes, demonstrating his intellect, and seems to revel in playing word games and showing his intelligence off to his opponents. He also implies that he has a slight manipulative streak; he "whiskthe Brigadier out of Constantinople", and readily admits that he uses his companions to delay and distract his enemies while he works behind the scenes,though whether this is a general reference to his behaviour or a specific reference to his plan in the "Dark Impulses" segment is, as of yet, unclear. This, and his seriousness concerning defeating evil, imply a similarity in some respects to the Seventh Doctor, a similarity that also makes it's way into his speech patterns (he rolls his "r"s on one occasion). It is unclear what his relation to the other Doctors in "Dark Impulses" is - whether he is a previous or future incarnation of one of the "Lungbarrow Brothers" Doctors, or an alternative incarnation unrelated to them. Stories. As of yet, the ?st Doctor has only appeared in one story, "Dark Impulses". His companions Natasha and the Brigadier (specifically Brigadier John Edward Harrison) are brought to the "Julian Cope show" to discuss the doctor and his lifestyle's impact on their lives. Cope appears to have an ulterior motive, seeking to make the Doctor look bad. The Doctor himself eventually enters the scene, and eventually explains that he set this encounter up in order to track a spike of errant DNA that appears in many chat shows and game shows throughout history, and appears to always be accompanied by murders. The Doctor reveals that Julian Cope is in fact an Alpha Wave disruption creature. He drives Cope away, but realises that there is a portal to Cope's home dimension nearby. He proceeds to enter the portal and encounter the sentient dimension where, along with the other Doctors across different dimensions, he helps to separate the two dimensions. He then returns to his companions, and they leave. Companions The Doctor's main companion is Natasha Lynch, who appears to have travelled with him for some time. They appear to be close, as she is obviously distraught at the thought that he is in danger when he goes to the portal. The Doctor is also friends with Brigadier John Edward Harrison, described as "the chief of UNIT". Harrison is no-nonsense and seems occasionally exasperated by the Doctor's mannerisms, but nonetheless staunchly defends the Doctor from Cope's criticisms. Appearance The ?st Doctor wears grey trousers and a brown corduroy jacket which, according to Jack Anderson, who plays him, he found in the temporal geography room in the TARDIS. Under this jacket, he wears a green waistcoat, a white dress shirt with winged collar and an Edwardian tie. Over this entire ensemble is a long black overcoat. Equipment The Doctor carries a sonic screwdriver, of a design entirely unlike any previously seen. It appears to have the ability to disrupt alpha wave emissions, judging by it's ability to drive Julian Cope away. The Doctor also refers to a "chronombobulationometer", a device in the TARDIS that allows him to trace the timelines of individual people. Category:Doctors